


A place where I and "I" become one

by kain_cocytus



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kain_cocytus/pseuds/kain_cocytus
Summary: After delivering Ansem and the replica, Demyx left.losing him gives Ienzo great sadness.But Demyx is back.Ienzo's POV.
Relationships: Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	A place where I and "I" become one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Japanese zemyx fan.  
> I can hardly understand English.  
> But this time I used the translation function to translate this story into English.  
> I'm sorry, but the grammar and meaning may be wrong.
> 
> This story is an English translation of what I posted on pixiv last year.  
> I wrote it before Re: mind was delivered.  
> The original Japanese version can be found here.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=11118432

You left without saying anything.  
There were so many things I wanted to say,but I couldn't say anything.  
I don't have the power to chase anymore.  
So I thought I could never meet you again.

How long has it been since I last talked to you?  
When I see someone who looks like you, I will follow it with my eyes.  
The sound of the river and the fountain will sound like the music you played.  
And I will double check.  
For me, your presence was very important.

I want to cry from time to time.  
If this is in the past day, you will make me laugh when I'm depressed.  
I'm used to days without your smile, but I'm still sad that I can't see it.  
Regaining my heart seems to have weakened me.  
I can't bind you to my presence.  
However, I think how good it would have been if you were by me.

If you can meet you again,  
this time I.

"Hey! Were you there, Zexion!"

Did I hear the auditory hallucinations because I thought too much?  
I feel like he called "me".  
No, this is definitely his voice.  
A voice that I've heard many timesand always wanted to hear.

"Demyx...!"

"Since you are not in the laboratory, I wanted to find and ask Vexen.  
Then I was caught by Xaldin and Lexaeus.  
They said "Where have you been?!" and "Ienzo was worried about you!",  
Two big men surprised me-"

"You...idiot!"

"W-What?"

When I met you again, I thought many times what to say.  
I was worried him. I thanked him for sending him an Ansem. and always wanted to see him.  
Nonetheless, all the words I prepared were blown away, and the ones that popped out were childish.

"I was worried because you left silently!  
Say a word when you leave!"

"Hey, scary!scary your face!"

"You were person always in trouble!  
When we were in the organization, you often threw out missions. And how many times did I go looking for you?!  
I can't find you because I can't use the dark corridor anymore! Do you understand?!"

"I'm sorry! sorry!"

At the same time as exhaling the accumulated emotions at once, it makes you feel like you are back in the old days.  
I was scolding him like this at that time.  
And he was always make a pathetic excuse.  
There have always been such days.

"...Anyway, I was really worried you.  
You may have been punished for being on our side, and Even didn't know your whereabouts...I asked Lea, Isa, and the King if they saw you.  
Instead of being I unable to move, I searched for you in the possible way.  
Please let me know if you leave, I wanted to thank you ..."

"Excuse me.There was a lot to do and it was a little troublesome.  
I wanted to calm down and then come back to you. Really sorry."

His golden eyes returned to their original green color, and the appearance of asking for my complexion was the same as at that time.  
He can't imagine how much I wanted to see him.  
That made me strict with him, but I was relieved that he was in front of me again.

"I'm glad...to see you again..."

"Zexion...Are you crying?"

You're here now, talking to me.  
It's still like a dream, but it's not a dream, it's what's happening now.  
When I thought so, tears naturally overflowed.  
I never cried when I was Nobody.

"Whenever I thought I couldn't see you anymore, it hurt my heart...  
I didn't want to lose you without saying anything, so I could only believe you would come to see me again...  
Don't leave me without saying anything anymore..."

How abject I am.  
I intended to be an adult.  
It had to be that way.  
Despite this, my appearance crying like this is like a child.  
"I" who he knows, never cried.  
In front of he, I wanted to remain a "reliable perfect senior."  
I afraid to disillusion him.

"Zexion...sorry"

His warm arms wrap around my shoulders.  
I had no choice but to cry because of his kindness.  
My heart hurts. It hurts, it hurts, and my chest is about to tear.  
Someone said it was better not to have a heart, surely I wouldn't have felt pain without heart.

"You're always doing a good job and you're smart, so I thought it would be okay without me.  
I always thought that a fool like me wasn't right for you.  
But in the end, I couldn't give up on you. I couldn't forget it.  
I didn't have a heart, but my love for you was real.  
If possible,...I want to be with you forever."

Pure words that are conveyed slowly.  
My tears were overflowing again because he needed "I".  
It was I who really needed you and couldn't forget.  
But do I have the right to receive his words?  
What you loved was "I".

"I ... may not be the Zexion you know.  
He is me, not me.  
Here is not a cunning schemer, but a weak child who regrets and atonement for the past.  
But Zexion is inside me. And he and I share memories and feelings... and share feeling for you too.  
Can I accept your words?"

"Might be so.  
But you remembered me. You remember when you were with me.  
It's called Nobody or Somebody, but I think you're Zexion.  
Best of all, if you're not Zexion, do you say you like the stupid guy you met for the first time?"

A loose smile that looks more like a child than I do.  
How much did that smile make "I" laugh?  
After joining the Organization, I devoted myself to my mission and didn't laugh for a long time.  
I didn't think I needed to pretend to laugh.  
But since you came, I have always been able to laugh for you.  
I think it was a smile that spilled naturally, not acting.

When "I" thinks of you, I also think of you.  
When "I" needs you, I also need you.  
I'm so happy and I can't hold back my tears--because I'm "I".

"Please stay with me forever ... I love you."

"I'll be with you forever. I won't go anywhere anymore. I love you, Zexion."

I buried my head in his chest and cried again.  
His gentle hands with the gloves off hugged me tightly and stroked my head.  
I thought you were weak, but now you feel very strong.  
That emphasized my weakness and made me look very small.

But that's fine.  
I can be honest in front of you.  
I think it's okay to be weak.  
It's the place you gave me.

"Welcome home, Demyx"

"I'm home, Zexion"

You are certainly in my heart.


End file.
